Guardian Angel: Starlight
by CSF
Summary: Death, mourning, realization, confrontation, the mission. Find out more while reading; Guardian Angel! Shoujo-ai (Yuri)


All right people. Don't you DARE say a word about finishing another story before I start a new one. I have two of my longer stories completed, I just have to type up the chapters. However, I had a sleepover and we stayed up all night, all the way until 8:00am. I fell asleep and woke up at 9:20am. Short sleep. I had two people over. One person's father picked her up. My other guest is currently downstairs, asleep on my couch. ^-^; I am not up to typing those chapters up, and I'm inspired for this FINALLY. I've been meaning to write this story for the past five months. Finally, I'm inspired for it. I'm also including Japanese word translations at the end of this chapter! ^-^ Have fun! ^-^**  
  
Guardian Angel: Starlight  
  
Prologue: Sacrifice**  


  
Seventeen year-old Seiya Kou sat on her windowsill, staring out at her restored home-world. One year after Chaos, controlling Sailor Galaxia, had been defeated by the young Princess Serenity. As Seiya rocked back and forth she recalled the young odangoed blond. She had been...no, still was in love with the petite moon Princess, but she loved her so much, she had let her go. If Mamoru made her happy, that's all Seiya wanted, Usagi's happiness. Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes, recalling the short spent time on Earth. The three Starlights had formed irreplaceable friendships, as well as a few rivalries. Seiya smiled wryly, remembering her first encounter with the sandy-haired Senshi of the Wind, Haruka Tenoh, Sailor Uranus.  
  
*BEEP BEEP*  
  
Seiya blinked, reaching her hand into her pocket to pull out her communicator. Upon opening it, Maker's face appeared on the screen. "Seiya!! Hurry up and henshin!! Youma are attacking downtown! We don't know where they came from but they're incredibly strong! We need Fighter! Yaten and I can't hold them off forever--" The transmission cut off sharply, the screen turning to static. The raven-haired girl didn't hesitate. Bolting out of the room she pulled out her henshin microphone.  
  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Maker cursed as she leapt back away from where a Youma had sliced her communicator to pieces, right out of her hand. She raised her star yell high in the air. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!!" The Youma gave her a flat look and held it's hand up, blocking the attack. Cursing again, Maker tried again. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!!" This time the Youma looked annoyed. Growling inhumanly, it caught the attack and threw it back at her along with a few of it's own attacks. Direct hit. Maker flew back, through the window of a restaurant, to land inside as shattered glass fell all around her. She was unconscious.  
  
"MAKER!!" Healer screamed from where she was fighting another Youma. She growled, narrowing her eyes at the two Youma closing in on her. "Kisama!! STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!" The attack hit dead on both Youma, the ground around them exploding from the impact. The silver-haired Senshi jumped up and down happily. "YATTA!!" She congratulated herself. Sticking her tongue out at the cloud of dust and smoke from where the Youma had been, the emerald-eyed girl turned to go help Maker. She didn't notice the two glows coming out of the middle of the cloud of dust. Healer stepped over some debris of the street, walking quickly towards the broken window Maker had flown through. Two shots fired from the middle of the cloud as the dust cleared, revealing two, unscathed, ticked off Youma.  
  
"HEALER!! ABUNAI!!"  
  
A blur of black grabbed Healer and carried her out of the way of the fatal attacks. Healer blinked as she looked into the face of her savior. "Fighter!" She shook her head and assumed a mock upset tone. "It's about time! Nani took you so long?!"  
  
Fighter shook her head. "Gomen ne for being late. But I think I just saved your butt. So be grateful." She winked.  
  
Healer turned her head and stuck her nose up in the air. "Hmph!" She stood, aiming her star yell at one of the Youma. "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!"  
  
Fighter too stood, facing the same Youma, raising her star yell high in the air. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!!!" The two attacks slammed into the Youma with incredible impact. With a pained scream it turned to dust. It's partner blinked, somewhat shocked. Then, it turned to face the two, glaring hard. Fighter glanced at Healer. "Go look after Maker. I'll keep this thing busy while you check on her." Healer nodded and ran over to the restaurant, jumping through the broken window. Getting into a fighting stance, Fighter faced the creature. "Prepare to be stardusted. STAR SERIOUS LASER!!!!"  
  
The youma gave her a look that said plainly, 'What do you that will accomplish?' Raising one arm, the attack deflected off and hit Fighter dead on. Screaming, the girl was sent crashing into a tree. She slumped to the ground, only semi-concious. Healer heard her leader's screams and had leapt out of the window to see what happened. "FIGHTER!" she screamed when she saw the senshi laying at the base of the tree, barely concious. Forgetting about the youma, she rushed forward and ran to her. The youma, not liking being ignored, created an attack, like the one it's partner and it had shot at the silver-haired girl before Fighter saved her. But this time, the senshi wouldn't save her. Raising it's hand slowly and precisly, it aimed it at the girl's back, between her shoulder blades, where her heart was. Healer knelt down in front of the dazed Fighter. "Fighter?! Fighter can you hear me?! Fighter?!" The youma narrowed one eye and fired.  
  
Fighter shook her head, clearing it. "Hai, I hear you--" Her eyes widened as she looked past her ally's shoulder. "HEALER!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" As the attack was about to hit the silver-haired empath Fighter leapt to her feet and shoved her out of the way, the attack hitting her instead, shooting through her chest, through her body, and continuing behind her, sending a couple of trees crashing to the ground.  
  
Healer's eyes widened in horror and her mouth was open in an aguished scream. "FIGHTER!!!!!"  
  
The ravenhaired girl stood there, in the same position as before, for a few moments. Before her eyes rolled back and she slowly toppled forward, crumpling in a heap on the street. Healer's eyes were flashing dangerously as she stood and turned to the youma. Glowing, she reached into the back of her mind, catching an unknown phrase and an unknown way to chanel her energy. "STARLIGHT EMERALD INFERNO!!!" A huge shot of green fire shot from her hands, not her star yell, and hit the youma dead on. The monster disintigrated at once.  
  
Breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face, Healer stumbled over to the motionless form of her leader. She turned her onto her back. "Fighter! FIGHTER!! Wake up! WAKE UP!!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
The tears kept coming. "WAKE UP!! DAMNIT WAKE UP!!" A lump slowly forming in her throat, she shook her comrade, trying to awaken her. "Come on....wake up!!" she sobbed. "WAKE UP!!!"  
  
No response.  
  
"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Healer was shaking with tears now. "Iie......iie......"  
  
"Healer?" Maker's voice was concerned as she stumbled out of the broken window, holding her head slightly. All she could see was Healer's shaking form, shuddering and racked with sobs. The brunette looked around. "Healer. Fighter was supposed to come help us. Have you seen her?" A despairing wail escaped Healer's lips. Maker ran over to her, intent on finding out what she was sobbing about and stopped dead in her tracks. "Iie..." Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter, leader of the Sailor Starlights lay motionless in Healer's arms. Covered in blood, eyes closed, not breathing. It was then that Kinmoku seemed very cold. As cold as the day Chaos had destroyed so many lives on the planet.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youma = Demon  
Henshin = Transform  
Kisama = Damn you  
Yatta = Well done  
Abunai = Look out  
Nani = What  
Gomen ne = I'm sorry  
  


*flail * I know I know ^-^;; I killed Seiya again ;; ^-^;; gomen gomen! However! muahahahaha. Go back to the summary and read it again. MUAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Oh. One last word. If I get ONE comment about starting another story before finishing one, I swear I will give that person a VERy pointed explaination. It might be colorful aswell, depending on my mood. So, please. Don't.  
  
  
REVIEW!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!! ONEGAI? *chibi Seiya eyes*  
  
~Wish on a Shooting Star,  
Sailor Chibi Star Fighter.


End file.
